In many cases, semiconductor bodies with circuit arrangements have a first and a second input, with the first input being used for feeding a digitally encoded signal and a resistor, which is connected at its second terminal to a reference potential terminal and whose value is evaluated by the circuit, being connected to the second input. Therefore, such semiconductor bodies have a plurality of inputs, or pins, which results in large surface-area requirements and expense.